The present invention concerns a disposable capsule containing for example powder or ground products intended for the preparation of beverages such as coffee, tea or the like in dispensing machines. The invention also concerns a method for opening said capsule.
For the sake of clarity, in the following description reference will be explicitly made to the specific manufacturing of containers shaped as disposable capsules for the preparation of beverages, being understood that the principles of the present invention may be applied to any type of sealed containers for foodstuff which has to be opened in order to release its contents, or to allow the mixing with other products or substances, before or during the evacuation of the contents from the same container.